Mein Awesome Birthday
by Unmasked Tomatoes
Summary: It's Prussia's birthday, and he's planning an awesome party! T for swearing and lots of yaoi. PruMano, SpaMano, and GerIta. Happy Birthday Prussia!


Prussia was lying in his bed comfortably, but he was unable to sleep. He was so anxious for his awesome birthday tomorrow that his eyes wouldn't just shut and let him enter dreamland! Italy was making him a cake with the Prussian flag on it, Germany was finally allowing a group orgy, and Romano was actually willing to go on a date with him. Earlier in the day, of course. They would all be passed out in their own puke at midnight, and they wouldn't want to miss such an awesome party. Spain **was not** happy with this at all. And neither was Canada, but he said it was fine...

Everything was planned out; his and Romano's "date," alcohol, cake to throw in peoples' faces (also to eat), everyone was to bring an awesome present, and a group orgy. But something was missing...

Oh yeah. In one of his attempts to get Romano to agree with him, the Italian nation threw a hissy fit and some weird kind of liquid got all over the guest list.

Okay, guest list:

France

Spain

Romano

Italy

West lives here so pffft

Austria

Hungary

Canada

Denmark

America

And then some other people but the author of this epic story is too lazy to list them all.

Prussia wrote the nations' names on a notepad in his desk drawer. Satisfied, he fell back onto his bed with a thump. From his brother's room he heard someone- most likely his brother cuz he's the only one who sleeps in there- clear their throat.

Prussia still could not sleep. He tried counting sheep, canaries, beer bottles, and chibi Italies. He decided where he and Romano would go, and ways to get close to Romano with out making Spain even angrier at him, in order to get to Italy. It was cruel, but the way to get to Italy was through Romano. After he broke the kid's heart, Spain would probably chop him to bits with his axe, and when he was ressurected, he would pull out his axe again. Spain was fucking **scary** when he was angry, especially when it came to Romano.

Prussia turned to his side and watched his computer's screensaver, since when he opened the drawer of his desk it woke the machine up. He eventually fell asleep, dreaming of Spain bitch slapping the albino with Romano crying in a corner behind him. Eventually Italy came in and offered him some beer, eating pasta through his nose.

_**The Next Morning**_

Prussia woke up from his dream when Germany had been thrown into him by Romano. He collided with the ground, hearing Romano run off crying and seeing Spain run out the door. He jerked up and looked at the digital clock on his nightstand. 8:34 am. West had already walked and fed the dogs, and had breakfast of his own by then. He probably jogged around the town twice, practiced shooting and came home to beat up the punching bag in his room. Then he took a nap, ran around the town while buying lots of beer and carrying it back home. Then he called Italy. But nobody answered since the young Italian was still asleep, Spain was sleeping too heavily to hear it, and Romano didn't want to get up due to his backside hurting too much.

Prussia yawned and got out of bed, making it so that West wouldn't yell at him for being untidy. He got dressed in a T-shirt and some jeans, grabbing his iPod and sticking it in his pocket while being greeted by dogs once he opened his door. They were well trained by Germany, so they just sat and wagged their tails at the Prussian until he pet them.

"Oi, Vest!" he called into the living room. He plopped down on the couch, watching his brother walk into the kitchen to make breafast for his older brother.

"So you're going on a date vhiz Romano, hm?" Germany asked, his face scrunching up once he said the Italian's name. He didn't dislike Romano, it's just that the boy was so mean to him that whenever he thought of him a rotten tomato was painted in his mind.

"Ja."

"...Vhy?" Germany had to ask, he didn't know what Spain or Prussia saw in him.

"Because... Oh, Vest you have to promise not to tell anyvone, ja?"

"O-okay, ja..."

"It's so I can get zrough to Italy," he whispered, smirking when his brother's blue eyes went wide.

"Zhat's... Zhat's not a good reason, bruder. I am not going to break up vhiz Italy," the younger told the albino, frowning and glancing up from the meal he was making.

"Aw, c'mon Vest! It's mein birzhday!"

"Only for today, and I doubt you're going to get zrough Romano in one day, bruder," he reasoned, hoping that this was just a joke. Seriously, his older brother wasn't that stupid.

"Pfft. Vell, it's zhe closest zhing I'll get to Italy," he sighed, thinking of a fucking pissed off Spain.

"Spain is going to hurt you," Germany said, leaving the potatoes to steam and sat down on the couch. "And I'm not driving you to zhe hospital."

"Kesesesese~! Oh, Vest, Spain'll understand."

"You said zhe same zhing before he gave you a black eye and knocked France out vhen he guarded you."

"V-vell, zhat's because I vas molesting Romano vhen his back vas turned. He's going to supervise zhis date, and make sure I don't try anyzing."

"I'm not going to be surprised vhen I get a call saying you're hospitalized and Spain has been arrested."

"Vhatever."

Germany sighed and went to go serve Prussia's awesome breakfast. Prussia ate it, while his younger brother went to go train the dogs, since their abilities are a bit rusty, and then ran on the treadmill again. Prussia listened to music and flipped through the channels, chuckling when the lyrics synched perfectly with the peoples' mouths. Eventually, Spain and Romano rung the doorbell.

"Hallo," he greeted them. Romano snorted and Spain faked a smile. "VEST! ROMANO IS HERE! THE AWESOME ME VILL BE HOME SOON!" He shouted, making one of the dogs bark suddenly but recognised it as Prussia's voice and shut up. He stepped out side and shut the door, following Spain and Romano to their car. They rode in silence, Prussia asking Spain and Romano a few questions but got grunts or silence in reply. He decided to just let Romano drive and to not try and push his luck with Spain. When Spain gets upset, he gets upset.

Soon they arrived at an Italian restaurant, Prussia holding the door for the two brunettes and shakily telling the people, "A booth for three."

They sat down, Romano next to Spain and Prussia across from Romano. They barely talked, and Prussia muttered something about this date being unawesome so far. They ate in silence, they walked out in silence, except for when Spain almost choked on his saliva when Prussia grabbed Romano's hand and laced their fingers together, and they drove in silence again, to the park. Romano was trying to stay as close to Spain as possible, and it was very hard to keep a cheerful attitude in front of the albino. I mean, seriously, he goes on and on about his and Romano's dates to France and the Prussian. How could Prussia just ask Romano on a date so suddenly? Because he wanted to get closer to Italy. That's so stupid, huh? Yup. You all agree. Except you people from Prussian descent. Well, actually, I'm from Prussian descent but WHATEVER.

When they returned home, Prussia muttered how crappy that date was and the two others quickly rushed back into their car, sharing a kiss before speeding off.

"Fuck."

_**That Night**_

The first person to the door was Italy, with his Prussian flag cake and a present. He set the cake on the table and the present on a table that the albino motioned him to. Next, Austria and Hungary appeared, along with Switzerland and Lillystein. France, England, and America were next, followed by China and Russia, whom Prussia avoided, then Hong Kong, Taiwan, Japan, South Korea, Sweden, Finland, Norway, Iceland, Denmark, Latvia, Lithuania, Estonia, Belarus, Ukraine, Canada, Cuba, Netherlands, Belgium, Poland, Greece, Turkey, Egypt, Sealand, Seborga, Wy, and then eventually Spain and Romano arrived. Romano had even more of a limp. The whole world was crammed into the Germans' house, and it was fucking fantastic. Booze was passed around, Spain and Romano were in a corner making out, and Germany and Italy made it into Germany's bedroom. There was a group orgy, as planned, and almost everyone passed out in their own puke. It was the best fucking party ever.

_**The Next Morning**_

Prussia woke up with a terrible hangover. He was only the second one awake. Apparently, Japan was cleaning up the broken glass shards and the cake, dressing people up in their original clothing. Taiwan and Hong Kong woke up, then Sweden. The five of them helped clean up the house.

The house was cleaned up and everyone woke up, Germany was pleased with the five nations' hard work. Everyone left the house, and the two German brothers were left alone in silence.

"Zhat vas a fucking awesome party, huh Vest?"

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Birthday Prussia!<strong>

**Gilbert Beilschmidt**

**January 18**


End file.
